Hydrogenated nitrile rubber (HNBR), prepared by the selective hydrogenation of acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber (nitrile rubber; NBR, a co-polymer containing at least one conjugated diene, at least one unsaturated nitrile and optionally further comonomers), is a specialty rubber which has very good heat resistance, excellent ozone and chemical resistance, and excellent oil resistance. Coupled with the high level of mechanical properties of the rubber (high resistance to abrasion) it is not surprising that HNBR has found widespread use in the automotive (seals, hoses, bearing pads) oil (stators, well head seals, valve plates), electrical (cable sheathing), mechanical engineering (wheels, rollers) and shipbuilding (pipe seals, couplings) industries, amongst others.
Commercially available HNBR has a Mooney viscosity in the range of from 55 to 105, a molecular weight in the range of from 200,000 to 500,000 g/mol, a polydispersity greater than 3.0 and a residual double bond (RDB) content in the range of from 1 to 18% (by IR spectroscopy).
One limitation in processing HNBR is the relatively high Mooney Viscosity. In principle, HNBR having a lower molecular weight and lower Mooney viscosity would have better processability. Attempts have been made to reduce the molecular weight of the polymer by mastication (mechanical breakdown) and by chemical means (for example, using strong acid), but such methods have the disadvantages that they result in the introduction of functional groups (such as carboxylic acid and ester groups) into the polymer, and the altering of the microstructure of the polymer. This results in disadvantageous changes in the properties of the polymer. In addition, these types of approaches, by their very nature, produce polymers having a broad molecular weight distribution.
A hydrogenated nitrile rubber having a low Mooney (<55) and improved processability, but which has the same microstructure as those rubbers which are currently available, is difficult to manufacture using current technologies. The hydrogenation of NBR to produce HNBR results in an increase in the Mooney viscosity of the raw polymer. This Mooney Increase Ratio (MIR) is generally around 2, depending upon the polymer grade, hydrogenation level and nature of the feedstock. Furthermore, limitations associated with the production of NBR itself dictate the low viscosity range for the HNBR feedstock. Currently, one of the lowest Mooney viscosity products available is Therban® VP KA 8837 (available from Bayer), which has a Mooney viscosity of 55 (ML 1+4 @ 100° C.) and a RDB of 18%.
Co-pending applications PCT/CA02/00967, PCT/CA02/00966 and PCT/CA02/00965 disclose a process for the preparation of a, optionally hydrogenated, nitrile rubber including reacting a nitrile rubber in the presence of at least one co-olefin. The present invention discloses a process for the preparation of a, optionally hydrogenated, nitrile rubber including reacting a nitrile rubber in the absence of a co-olefin.